Panicz/II/03
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III Nastał dzień święty, odczuty nie tylko przez ludzi, ale jakby i przez całą naturę. Dzień wigilii Bożego Narodzenia. Biało i mroźno. Pola zawalone śniegiem, że tylko szarzeją na widnokręgu ciemne zarysy chałup wiejskich zanurzonych w białych mgławicach. Las turowski szumiał cicho, jednostajnie pod mroźną sadzią, sosny dźwigały na sobie wielkie płachty śniegowe, które czasem opadając swym ciężarem sprawiały lekki, miękki szelest. Tutaj lekkie mgły śnieżne z pól nie miały wstępu, natomiast drzewa porozumiewały się z sobą błyskającymi wśród nich iskierkami drobnych kryształów. Gdy bór mocniej zaszumi, gdy następuje górna rozmowa czubów drzewnych, wówczas w lesie pada obfity, suchy śnieg niby siany przez olbrzymie sito, czasem ptak trzepocący się w koronach sosen wywołuje nagłą sypką lawinę. Zresztą cisza panuje tu uroczysta, jakby las oczekiwał zabłyśnięcia na niebie pierwszej gwiazdki, by swoim chrzęstem wznieść kolędę wigilijną. Tę modlitewną, na bożnic skupioną ciszę zmącił nagle jakiś hałas, idący z głębin leśnych czeluści, przykry trajkot kołatek i w ślad za tym wrzaski ludzkich, podnieconych głosów. Marian Turski ścisnął mocniej strzelbę i przygotowany do strzału, czekał. Zbliża się nagonka. Baczność! Turski patrzy przed siebie z zimną krwią, groźny, ale spokojny, jak potrzeba dla pomyślnego mordu. Zahuczały na linii gęste strzały, jednocześnie Maryś ujrzał pomykającego wśród pni drzewnych lisa. Leśny zbój sunął jak ruda linia, śmigając zwinnie, wlókł kitę, nosem ostrym węszył niebezpieczeństwo. Turski opanował myśliwską gorączkę, pozwolił zwierzęciu zbliżyć się dostatecznie. Buchnął strzał. Lis majdnął parę razy w konwulsyjnym skoku i zarysował się rudą plamą na śniegu, rozciągniętą w martwym spokoju. Tuż za lisem, wbrew naturze, sadził sprężyście bury szarak, Maryś położył go dubletem. Po czym ucieszony trofeami pospiesznie nabijał strzelbę, gdy nagle zabrzęczało coś na drodze, poza nim. Zły za niespodziewany. hałas odwrócił się gwałtownie i... skamieniał. Wszystka krew spłynęła szybko do serca, które zaczęło nienaturalnie bić. Na gładkiej leśnej dróżce jechał strojny zaprząg. Sanki małe, jak cacko, w nich jakiś obcy mężczyzna i... Maryla Korzycka. Ona, cała w białych, puszystych futrach różowa i uśmiechnięta, żywo coś mówiła do stangreta, hamującego rozbiegane konie. Ujrzawszy Marysia tuż obok drogi, zbladła i zatrzęsła się jakby z przerażenia. Jej towarzysz zauważył to, badawczo spojrzał na Turskiego. Mijali go właśnie. Wtem Maryla widocznie już otrzeźwiona, skłoniła się głową młodzieńcowi, ale zawołała prawie ostro: – Pańskie strzały spłoszyły nam konie! Mignęły Marysiowi w oczach rozhukane cuganty, zdobne w bogate pióropusze, pensowa wspaniała siatka, dźwięknęły głośne janczary i sanki popędziły naprzód, ginąc w mętnej perspektywie leśnej. Turski stał bez ruchu, tylko w uszach kołatał mu groźny głos Maryli: „pańskie strzały spłoszyły nam konie” – co to za wyrażenie „nam”? więc jej i temu zgarbionemu mamutowi, co przy niej siedział? Ach tak! to jej narzeczony, baron Poszyngier, milioner, a ja... ja spłoszyłem im konie. Maryś zaśmiał się, ale był to śmiech zdławiony, zgoła nienaturalny. Oprzytomniał, bo otoczyli go myśliwi, winszując zdobyczy. Zaczerniało od ruchliwego mrowia naganiaczy. Paszowski wołał tubalnie: – Osobliwość, panie mój! Zając na lisie leży, śmierć ich pogodziła. Ale sadzili na pana jak po drucie, dobre strzały, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. A ja zabiłem jakieś stworzenie przedpotopowe, które już chciało mnie pożreć. – Tato zabił kunę – odezwał się Teoś – duza, bo już starla. – Ot, milczałbyś, jak nie ma czegoś mądrego do powiedzenia! Ale za to widziałem Dianę we własnej osobie, wprawdzie w najprzykładniejszej zgodzie z Akteonem, co jednak nie dowodzi, że z czasem go przemieni w jelenia... – I psyprlawi mu rlogi, ha, ha, ha! – śmiał się Teoś. Denhoff trącił Paszowskiego bez ceremonii. – Niech pan uważa... Turski – rzekł z naciskiem. Paszowski sapnął gniewnie: – Więc niech ją sobie raz wyperswaduje. Dalibóg! co mu po niej, kiedy tam już inny na kwaterze i wstyd nawet, panie mój! Maryś udał, że nie słyszał, Denhoff zagadywał, aż rozeszli się na nowe stanowiska. Turski nic już nie zabił, nie uważał na śmigające szaraki, nawet w zakładzie, gdzie były sarny, nie pozbył się swej apatii. Stawał na stanowisku biernie, patrzył na śnieżną przestrzeń, na sosny obłożone śnieżnymi runami i myślał, że są tak samo białe, jak Maryla w swych futrach i tak samo chłodne. Przyszły mu do głowy dziwaczne refleksje nad życiem i jego wynikami. Dlaczego taka Maryla samą siłą uczuć i olbrzymich pragnień, jakie on dla niej żywi, nie należy do niego? bo i on jest dla niej tym jedynym, wybranym, ku któremu dąży jej cała istota, to się odczuwa, to ona idzie w inną stronę. Gna ją tam jakaś moc niepojęta, może wola rodziny, ale czyżby Maryla!... nie, prędzej tożsamość środowiska. Urosła, żyje ciągle w zatęchłej atmosferze przesądów niezdrowych i nie zwalczanych. Jej rodzina, będąca tylko szlachecką z rodowodu, ale plutokratyczną ze stanowiska społecznego, uchodzi we własnym przekonaniu za arystokrację i nasiąka zakaźnymi dla siebie miazmatami. Z tego powodu Maryla, którą natura stworzyła .inną, ale wychowanie spaczyło, poszła oto w kierunku przeciwnym od swych marzeń, lecz odpowiedniejszym dla istnienia. Pchana siłą nawyków wytrwale całe życie w tej samej uperfumowanej nicości, tylko będzie zawsze łaknęła czegoś innego, co przeczuwa instynktownie w związku z człowiekiem kochanym. Powinien panować inny ustrój świata, na przykład w dobieraniu się małżeństw niechby decydowały nie same kobiety, lecz i mężczyźni, którzy obecnie mają tylko rolę inicjatorów; oświadczywszy się są przygotowani na przyjęcie lub odmowę, zatem czekają wyroku, samoistnie nic działać nie mogą. Ale gdyby prawa pod tym względem były równe, wówczas można walczyć o zdobycie kobiety najdroższej, bo pragnąc jej i odczuwając jej skłonność dla siebie, przezwycięża się wszystkie przeszkody. Bierze się kobietę jak swoją, bez skrupułów. Byłyby nadużycia, to rzecz zwykła, ale w wielu wypadkach ułatwiłoby się szczęście ludziom. Dawniejsze porywania kobiet na żony nazywają barbarzyństwem, dzikością obyczajów, jednak wtedy mężczyźni mając większe prawa w tej kwestii bywali szczęśliwsi, bo nie było konwenansów często uciążliwych, ani dzisiejszych obwarowań. Może i kobiety były szczęśliwsze? Maryś zastanowił się. – Czyby jednak kobiety nie przychylały się raczej do praw dzisiejszych, gdzie wybór męża całkowicie im jest pozostawiony? Na pewno tak, zawsze któraś strona jest pokrzywdzona. Teraz muszę patrzyć, jak Maryla jest zaręczona z drugim, potem usłyszę o jej ślubie i muszę cierpieć w milczeniu. A ona?... Czemu jednak ona jest tak obojętna?... Nie kocha Poszyngiera, to fakt, więc czemu?... Po skończonym polowaniu myśliwi zeszli się koło sań, wiozących zdobycz. Denhoff przestrzelał wszystkich i najwięcej zabił, Paszowski ogłosił go królem. Stanisław Rymsza miał również dużo na rozkładzie, nawet Perzyński, tylko Teoś Paszowski ani jednej sztuki, Maryś zaś prócz ostatniego lisa i zająca, dwa jeszcze poprzednie szaraki. – Na pana szły sarny, kozioł był godny podziwu. Czemu pan nie strzelał – pytał Rymsza. – Dziwiłem się i posądzałem, że się pan chyba zdrzemnął pod tą sosną, bo żeby takie sztuki puścić... – Co też pan mówi?! – oburzył się Paszowski – zawołany myśliwy, jak pan Marian, spałby na stanowisku, to się jeszcze największej fujarze nie zdarzyło, nawet mojemu Teofilowi... – Już tato zacyna krlotochwile... – Panu Marianowi baba, panie mój, przejechała drogę i stracił szczęście. – Tss! Ale to była panna Korzycka, dla takiego widoku można z polowania zrezygnować – wycedził Perzyński. A Paszowski spytał: – Cóż pańska eskapada do Warszawy, w celach matrymonialnych? Nie udała się, hę! – Tss! Za dużo pan posiada wiadomości. – Ho, ho! ja wiem wszystko, nawet jak rośnie łozina, panie, na koszyki. Perzyński zmieszany spojrzał na pana Wojciecha ponuro. Zaczęto się żegnać. Brewicz, Leśniewski, Perzyński, rozjechali się, każdy osobno, duże zaś sanie worczyńskie zabrały obu Paszowskich, Denhoffa, Rymszę i Turskiego. – Spieszmy się do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, bo rychło błyśnie gwiazdka, pani matka będzie burczyć. – Obiecaliśmy mamie być na piątą, więc zdążymy. Kto to jedzie naprzeciw? – spytał Turski. Stangret odwrócił się z kozła: – To starszy panicz z Zapędów, jedzie pewno znowu do Okorowa, do tej narzeczonej, Anielki Ratynianki. Sanki zrównały się. Gustaw wychylony zawołał pierwszy, zatrzymując sanie: – Panowie z polowania? – Tak jest, a pan... na polowanie? – huknął Paszowski. – Trafione! Jadę sobie przy księżycu na... upatrzonego. – Eee! Chyba już na konsumowanego, w ciepłej chałupie w Okorowie. Gustaw zaśmiał się cynicznie. – Nie, bez żartów, jadę na wilję do tej starej purchawki, panny Balbiny Tulickiej. – Winszuję! Przyjmie pana stuletnim majonezem, ale popić da miesięcznym cienkuszem, niby to senatorskiego miodu, bo taka tam proporcja w potrawach. Życzymy, aby się pan nie udławił struclą z przeszłorocznych świąt, lub... Lecz Denhoff przerwał Paszowskiemu: – Ależ widzę po minie pana Gustawa, że jedzie na świeżutką sardynkę w Okorowie, przy której wszelkie archaiczne smakołyki Tulickiej idą w kąt. Zniecierpliwiony Maryś, kazał jechać stangretowi dalej, Gustaw zawołał jeszcze: – Nie zatrzymuję, bo już o tej porze wszyscy porządni ludzie siadają do stołu, na sianie, ha, ha! Ja się wywinąłem z tego szablonu i umykam. – I będę spożywał rybkę na surowo, także... na sianie, zatem powodzenia – wołał już za nim Paszowski, do towarzyszów zaś rzekł: – To, panie mój, ananas, spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Dopust Boży mieć takiego synala. – Psecie tato, znalazł kogoś gorlsego niż ja – ucieszył się Teoś. – A już wolę ciebie, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, boś niezbyt mądry, ale spokojny. – Tyz nie barldzo wielki komplement. W Worczynie panowie tylko się przebrali i zaraz nastąpiła wieczerza. W domu państwa Turskich wszelkie uroczystości odbywano bardzo patriarchalnie. Więc i teraz rodzice Marysia łamali się opłatkiem, naprzód ze wszystkimi przy stole, potem w garderobie ze służbą. Całując syna, pan Turski rzekł: – Bądź szczęśliwy, ale pamiętaj, że jesteś jedynakiem spadkobiercą Turskich i ich tradycji. Marian odrzekł ze smutnym uśmiechem: – Trudne zadanie, ojcze, pogodzić moje szczęście... z twoją wolą. – Z tra...dy...cją, powtarzam. – To martwe słowo i... źle obecnie zastosowane. Ty ojcze nadajesz mu ważność i wysuwasz na pierwszy plan dla osiągnięcia celu. Tradycja? Ach ona tu nie odgrywa roli, tu tylko ojcze twój... – No, dosyć Marysiu, nie mówmy o tym. Zasiedli do stołu. Zaczęły się opowiadania myśliwskie, w których Paszowski najgłośniej krzyczał i najbezczelniej kłamał. Zaczął opowiadać o spotkaniu Maryli, lecz Maryś powstrzymał go jednym spojrzeniem. Pan Wojciech skręcił się na miejscu. – Miałem mówić o sarnach w lesie turowskim, ale już wolę sięgnąć w przeszłość, kiedy to na pewnym polowaniu, goniąc za sarnami, powiesiłem się na drzewie razem z koniem. Ale wyborny ten majonez, pani mateczko. Dalibóg! – Szczególne sarny, za którymi goni się konno – rzekł Denhoff. – No, zapewne, pan ich nie mógł widzieć, bo to były sarny z mojej młodej epoki, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. Otóż, panie mój, jestem ja na wielkich łowach w lasach radziwiłłowskich na Wołyniu. Cały miesiąc trwały obławy, na różne sposoby, pańskie i chłopskie. Oho! jedzie barszczyk z uszkami! Delicje! Aż razu jednego na polowaniu par force z chartami, zapędziłem się za szarakiem tak gorliwie, że zająca charty dawno rozerwały, a ja gnałem na przepadło wciąż naprzód. Pędem wpadliśmy z koniem do lasu, nawinęła nam się sarna, my za nią, panie mój, bałem się, że łeb sobie roztrzaskam, ale koń taki był jucha mądry, że w najszybszym biegu zginał się pod gałęziami i przesuwał prawie na brzuchu. Więc tedy sarna umyka w gąszcze, my za nią, sarna w leszczynę, my w leszczynę, aż tu raptem sarna, hyc na drzewo wskoczyła, dalibóg! zanim się obejrzałem i mój koń był na drzewie, na sosnę wkroczył, prawda, że niska była i rosochata, aleć zawsze to sztuka. Tymczasem sarna, panie mój, tak zgłupiała na ten ekstraordynaryjny widok, że już się nawet nie broniła i takeśmy się sobie przyglądali wzajemnie, bo jej nie mordowałem. Cóż za barszcz! a uszka? ajaj! jak młodej panienki, język mi ucieka! – Jakże się zakończył ten flirt myśliwego konno, z sarną na drzewie – spytał Rymsza ubawiony. – A tak panie mój, że i sarna bała się zeskoczyć z sosny i mój koń, zawieszony na dwóch konarach pod brzuchem, jak na popręgach, ani drgnął. Wiecem zeskoczył sam i zwołałem wszystkich myśliwych na widowisko, to ci się zbiegli jak do cyrku, panowie i dojeżdżacze, a co było śmiechu, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, to i nie wypowiem. Dopieroż ja wpadłem na koncept i. zawołałem głośno „hop, hop Hallali!” a dojeżdżacz panie rymknął w trąbkę sygnałową. A wtedy mój koń jak nie hopnie od razu z drzewa na ziemię, jak nie runie naprzód, sarna panie w ślad za nim, bo już nabrała odwagi, wyprzedziła konia, ten znowu za nią i zadeptał pod kopytami nieboraczkę. – Tylko tyle? ja myślałem, że razem wskoczyli na książęcy zamek w Ołyce i że ich tam można do dziś dnia oglądać, jako curiosum – rzekł Denhoff. – E! panie mój, zamek w Ołyce, to za wysokie progi na sarnie nogi. Co innego, gdyby się to zdarzyło w Wodzewie, na pański... pałac łatwo kozie wskoczyć, bo niski, panie mój, zresztą tam już tytko menażerii brakuje, nawet dyrektor już jest, w osobie Wrońskiego. – Kto skończył uniwersytet w Oxford, ten nie zasługuje na takie żarty – rozgniewał się Denhoff. – A pewnie; o Oxfordczyku nie powiedziałbym tego, ale kto skończył Pacanów, ten w sam raz majster do kóz. Ze zaś Wroński Oxfordu nie oglądał, za to ręczę; on trąci pacanowczykiem. – Co nas Wroński obchodzi – przerwała kłótnię Ira – niech pan lepiej opowie, jak żywcem jadł dzika, panie Wojciechu. – To nic osobliwego, panie mój... – Tak, to rzecz zwykła, dzika się zawsze je żywcem i na surowo – ironizował Denhoff z komicznymi gestami. – Właśnie, że jadłem nie surowego, lecz pieczonego, jeździłem sobie na bestii cały tydzień, taki był zażarty odyniec; głód mi dokuczył, więc wyrzynałem słoninę z karku dzika i piekłem ją... – Na jego czaszce, tak? – podchwycił Rymsza. – Ale gdzie tam! Słoninę zasadzałem na kordelas i opiekałem nad palącą się głownią, w powietrzu, odyniec zaś wciąż biegał jak wściekły. Cóż za sztuka jedzie! Karp w szarym sosie. Teoś jedz... bo to z rodzynkami. – 2e też temu odyńcowi nie zechciało się położyć? to dziwne! – odezwała się Ziula. – Hę! dziw? Nie bardzo; jego przecie trochę bolał kark więc biegał. – Zresztą pan pewno po zjedzeniu karku i do szynek się zabrał – prawda? – spytał Maryś. Wybuchnął śmiech. – Do szynek? Hm! Znakomity karp! a jakże panie mój, jadłem i szynki, przez tydzień tom go tak objadł, że tylko szkielet świecił. – I jeździł pan jeszcze na szkielecie, może wysysając mózg z czaszki? – Nie, szanowny Paniczu, mózg z dzika zostawiam dla tych, co swego nie mają, przeto szwankują na dowcipie i umyśle, mnie on niepotrzebny. – To pewno dla mnie ten mózg, to pod moim adresem docinek. – Owszem, tobie także by się przydał, innym również. Mózgu nie ssałem, alem dla jejmość żony przywiózł niezgorszy woreczek sierści z dzika i jego kły. – Myślałem, że pan jadł dzika razem z sierścią, to by tłumaczyło pańską szorstkość. – Oho! Denhoff obosieczny, „zubastaja szczulka!” Lepiej panie zaniechajmy kłótni, bo nową rybę wnoszą, aż w nozdrzach wierci od cudnego zapachu sosów. Szkoda czasu na gadanie, taką wilię, jak w Worczynie, to się je w skupieniu. A miodek panie... kasztelański, to nie cienkusz panny Balbiny. – Ona ma również dobre miody i wina, ale tylko dla siebie – rzekła Ira. – Słyszałam, że w Połowicach są takie zwyczaje; praktykantom i inżynierowi, który tam prowadzi roboty, dają liche piwo i obiad na ceracie, nawet tańsze potrawy, podczas gdy Tulicka z rodziną je na obrusie, wybredniejsze ma menu i dobre trunki, ale wszystko to razem, na jednym stole. – Tam się jeszcze lepsze rzeczy dzieją – dodał Maryś – bo często, jak się rodzina pokłóci, to każde z nich przychodzi do stołowego pokoju, ze swoim cukrem i herbatą, a także każde osobno przyjmuje gości, głównie księdza Janusza. Jak on jest w salonie Balbiny, ona go buntuje, by do nikogo z jej rodziny nie szedł więcej, wtem uchylają się drzwi, wyłazi czyjaś głowa ze szpary i woła księdza do siebie, tam ponawia się historia, więc, więc biedak idzie do trzeciej osoby, aż w końcu nasłuchawszy się rodzinnych skarg i żalów, jednych na drugich, wychodzi z pałacu, jak z kąpieli, spocony. – Osobliwy to dom, panie mój! Teoś jedz, bo to z makiem, znasz przysłowie. Pyszne łamańce, pani dobrodziko. A będzie suszenina i kisiel żurawinowy?... – Będzie, będzie, jak zwyczaj każe, dziewięć potraw. Nawet będzie kutia. – To rozumiem! I dla zagórskich gości nakryte, a jakże! – Wracając do Tulickiej – rzekł Rymsza – czy to ona kiedyś posłała na stację po nauczycielkę takim wózkiem w deskach od wożenia nawozu? – Ach nie, ona przecież stara panna. To Korzycki z Zapędów, pokłóciwszy się z żoną o poprzednią nauczycielkę, posłał tak po nową – rzekł Turski, ojciec. – Ale wózek powrócił z dworca pusty, tylko nauczycielka poleciła fornalowi powiedzieć swemu panu, że jeśli on jeździ takimi ekwipażami, to ona nie ma po co jechać do Zapędów, bo przywykła do innych. Kazała mu przy tym nawymyślać i tym samym pociągiem odjechała. Paszowski zaśmiał się. – Jeżeli Gutek spełni swą solenną obietnicę daną starej Ratyniowej, w Okorowie, że się ożeni z jej córką, to Korzycki poszle taki ekwipaż po synową, może z lepszym skutkiem. – Czy to już do tego dochodzi? – O! Gutek nie próżnuje – rzekł Denhoff. – Codziennie o północy, stangret Gustawa wyprowadza cicho konie za bramę folwarku, wytacza tarantas i jazda w konkury. Rano konie są zmoczane w pianach, więc gdy Korzycki pyta, co to znaczy, nauczony stangret odpowiada, że to „zmora” w nocy konie tak zajeżdża, i tak dotąd udaje się sztuka. Opowiadał mi to Skórski. – Korzycki jest sprytny – mówił ojciec Ireny – on zaczai się kiedy na tę zmorę i złapie ją w osobie synka. Wtedy będą łozy, jak już raz podobno były. Ale Gucio rezolut, ledwo się wydostał spod śledztwa, już znowu inaczej bryka. – Siedział podobno w ulu, teraz się odświeża. Pan Turski westchnął, jakby pod ciężarem wielkiego brzemienia. Rzekł poważnie: – Smutne to, że w naszej okolicy tak mało jest ludzi godnych wysokiego stanowiska obywatela kraju. Wielcy obszarnicy, jak Tulicka i Korzyccy, są jedynie przedmiotem żartów i krytyki, bo na nic więcej nie zasługują. Z tego powodu mamy duże szkody, kultura powinna iść z góry, tymczasem stamtąd idzie tylko zgorszenie. Taki Korzycki, który potrafi sprzedać kupcowi w próbce czoło pszenicy, potem zaś oddaje mu prawie plewy i kłóci się, procesuje, czyż nie zatraca wiary i zaufania do obywateli? Ależ on robi gorsze szantaże, mówić się o nich nie chce. I to jest obywatel, to Polak? – Wroński zagrał z nim w jego dudkę i o dziwo! prześcignął Korzyckiego w sprycie – zawołał Denhoff. – Kupował u niego torf. Korzycki ściągnął po pięć rubli za furę z naszą odstawą, więc Wroński vet za vet kazał wozy podwyższać drugie tyle, tak, że każdy wóz zawierał w sobie dwa; fury te zaprzężone w czwórki wyglądały jak... okopy wodzewskie. Ale trzeba było widzieć minę Korzyckiego. – Krzyczał pewno „jak nie wiem co! oszukaniec jesteś”, prawda? – Przeciwnie! wpadł w doskonały humor, zawołał wprawdzie, „jak nie wiem co”, ale bardzo wesoło i zapewnił, że mu się okrutnie Wroński podobał z tego postępku, że dorobię ogromnej fortuny, bo mam sprytnego rządcę. – A co! To właśnie charakterystyka Korzyckiego, tylko o tej fortunie źle trafił, pan i dorobienie się majątku, szczególnie z Wrońskim, to dwie rzeczy całkiem różne. – Słusznie! zresztą jedynie z Korzyckim postąpił wedle jego systemu. Ja gdy mam w kieszeni pięćset rubli czuję, że żyję jako tako, ale gdy mam tylko sto, wegetuję. – A to się już pewno zdarza coraz częściej – rzekł stary Turski. – Skąd pan wie? – Domyślam się. Denhoff posmutniał, twarz zaczęła mu drgać nerwowo. Ale prędko powrócił do równowagi, z komiczną miną zawołał: – Ha! Jeśli w kieszeni zostanie mi tylko płótno, będę naśladował Gucia, wekselki, różne tam lichwiarskie, zakulisowe interesa. Ca ira! – Ach dosyć o Korzyckich! – wstrząsnął się pan Turski – pragnąłbym, aby nie tylko podczas takich uroczystości jak dzisiejsza, lecz w ogóle, raz na zawsze nazwisko to wymazanym było z naszego słownika. By śladu nie zostało obrazu szalbierstwa... – Kto jedzie na pasterkę? – spytała nagle Irena, przerywając ojcu niemiłą dla Marysia przemowę. Otrzymała w zamian niechętne spojrzenie pana Turskiego i wzrok Marysia wzburzony a pełen wdzięczności. Denhoff patrzył również na Irę z uznaniem. Po chwilowej ciszy powtórzyła swe pytanie. – Jedźcie wszyscy młodzi, noc śliczna – rzekła pani Turska. – My z ojcem zostaniemy. Wtem Paszowski, od długiego już czasu zamyślony, jakby nie uważając na to, co mówiono, rzekł nagle: – Obywatele, panie mój, obywatele! Dalibóg, że to pusty dźwięk! Polak, to co innego, najwięcej zaś znaczy określenie – człowiek. Jak jestem dobrym człowiekiem, to jestem dobrym obywatelem świata całego, bez względu na mój fach, czy ziemiański, czy szewski, czy kupiecki, czy jakikolwiek. To tylko u nas utarło się, że jak podlega krytyce obywatel- ziemianin, to panie mój, wielki gwałt! jeśli zaś na przykład, szewc, to się mówi „no, nic dziwnego”. Tymczasem to jest stronne. Cóż to, czy obywatela Bóg ulepił z innej gliny? Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, to absurd panie mój! Wśród obywateli znam takie jednostki, że porządny, uczciwy szewc mógłby i powinien ręki mu nie podać. Jak ktoś jest tylko rządcą, dzierżawcą, lub dajmy na to aptekarzem, przemysłowcem i tak dalej i dalej, to się go uważa za coś niższego niż obywatel ziemski, obywatel jest jakby w aureoli. Z jakiej racji? Niech będzie skończony pasożyt, nicpoń, nawet łotr, ale obywatel-ziemianin, to mi dopiero zasługa! Nie przeczę, że jest to najniezależniejsze stanowisko, lecz niejedyne dla osiągnięcia chwały. Pan Turski był trochę zirytowany, Denhoff również. Pierwszy czuł się urażony ze swego stanowiska poważnego obywatela, któremu zaprzeczają prawa trzymania batuty społecznej, drugi z punktu widzenia arystokratycznego, bo uważał, że prym na świecie mają tylko obywatele-ziemianie. Odezwał się Turski: – Przyzna pan jednak, panie Wojciechu, że obywatel, w ogóle ziemianin, jest to karmiciel całego społeczeństwa, zatem to jednostka wybitna. Widziałem kiedyś obraz przedstawiający oracza, do którego wybiega z pobliskiego miasta cała zgraja ludzi z łyżkami w rękach, błagają go o chleb powszedni. W tej gromadzie widać kupców, lekarzy, prawników, rzemieślników, klasę robotniczą, wszystko to na ziemian patrzy, na ich pracę i produkta. Nie zaprzeczy pan, że obywatelstwo ma głos miarodajny w kraju, że my jesteśmy osią i wszystko się koło nas kręci, wszystkie szprychy społecznego koła. – Kraj nasz jest osią, my zaś obywatele jesteśmy jedną z wielu szprych społecznego koła. – W każdym społeczeństwie zawsze być musi uprzywilejowana klasa ludzi, taki układ świata, tą klasą jesteśmy my – dodał Denhoff. – Jeszcze nie pan – w każdym razie – odciął Paszowski. – Tu może stanowić i przeważać szalę czyn jakiś intensywny i szlachetny, nigdy sam tytuł obywatela. Powtarzam, że to pusty dźwięk, dzwon w który wiele warstw nauczyło się uderzać na chwałę obywatelom, bez uwagi na to, z jakiego jest metalu i czy ma serce. Tymczasem ten dzwon bywa często, ach! panie mój jakże często trąbą, zwykłą trąbą miedzianą, nawet zardzewiałą. Ale dmie w nią sam i dmią inni, ci co ich olśniewa tytuł obywatela, najczęściej drugi obywatel, naiwny a biedniejszy. W naszej okolicy człowiekiem solidnym zatem i poważnym reprezentantem ziemiańskiego obywatela jest pan Turski, nasz gospodarz, Brewicz, bardzo szanowna osobistość, no, Korski hrabia, gdyby nie pewne jego poglądy, mniej patriotyczne i jeszcze paru. Że jednak na miedzianych rurach nam nie zbywa, exemplum panna Balbina i... ale mniejsza o to, o tym każdy wie. – Czy to może mnie pan nie dopowiedział? – zaśmiał się Denhoff. – Pan wie o kim chciałem rzec. Pan zaś mógłby się stać obywatelem ziemskim pod każdym względem – non plus ultra – ale chcąc to osiągnąć trzeba pracy i woli. – I floty niech pan doda. – To też to jedno, co jest, jak dotąd, pańskim udziałem. – Czy pan myśli, że ja się także wszystkim podobam? – rzekł Turski. – Jestem przekonany, że mnie obgadują, aż miło. – Ajej! Czemu nie. Przede wszystkim robią to miedziane trąby. Zresztą ja, panie mój, doszedłem do przekonania, że ludzie stale się obgadują wzajemnie, to im widocznie potrzebne do trawienia. Nie ma się czym martwić. Na pana mówią, że pan jest dumny i nazbyt arbitralny, ale tylko tyle, nic więcej nigdy nie słyszałem, bo i niczego się ponadto nie doszukają. Ale na przykład Gucio K. pewno mówi na mego Teosia, że jest osłem, Teoś zaś na niego, że jest cymbałem. Stosunkowo bywa tak ze wszystkimi. Teoś słyszysz? Ale Teoś razem z Ziulą i Rymszą w salonie, zapalali już świeczki na choince. Pani Turska powstała, za nią wszyscy i życząc sobie szczęśliwego „za rok” przeszli do drzewka. Tu zabawa, obdarowywanie się prezentami, niespodzianki różne, drobne lecz miłe. Po czym Ira siadła do fortepianu, pan Turski zaintonował pieśń „Anioł pasterzom mówił”. Zgodny chór głosów z dominującym basem Paszowskiego, rozpłynął się po starym dworze, budząc uśpione po kątach od wielu, wielu lat toż samo echo. Pieśń natchnęła wszystkich dziwnie, uroczyście, jakby przedwieczna noc betlejemska powracała dorocznie, by jedynym swym powiewem rzucić czar.